


Two Days Only (Δυο μέρες μόνο)

by HeddaGab



Series: GQWeek19 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Beach Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Greece, Hair Washing, Pre-Canon, Queening, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Summer, catcalling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/pseuds/HeddaGab
Summary: Weaver gets a call from an old friend of his to help him unofficially with a case and Roni jumps to the opportunity of spending a weekend with him in Greece.Written for GQWeek19. Prompts used (Day 1 - Day 6): Golden Queen + 4 seasons, Golden Queen + LGBT themes





	1. Day One: Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I use some Greek in the fic that I will translate within brackets right after for the reader's convinience. If you have other ideas about it let me know.
> 
> Day one uses mostly the first prompt and day two will use the second as well. I'll update the tags when I post Day 2 and the fic is complete. Till then, enjoy :)

Roni should have been more worried. Her mind consciously told her so, logically she agreed and yet deep down inside she wasn’t. Kelly might have threatened to abandon her if she went on that trip with Weaver that weekend but she kinda felt her breaking point wasn’t it -despite their enormous fight suggesting otherwise. Her bestie didn’t like Weaver, that was clear as day and although she and Weaver himself made good points about her staying put in Hyperion Heights, Roni knew that trip would be the experience of a lifetime. Who cares if he’s there unofficially for business? It’s Greece man, summertime in Greece and two whole days of her spending time with him. Two days without patrons, Kelly, the police force, responsibilities or whatever else hanging over their heads like a guillotine ready to chop their heads off at the first misstep. Plus she had never been in Greece before and as she often said to anyone who even mentioned a foreign country in her vicinity, “she was a travel whore”. _Well, start whoring girl, you made it._

“We’re here.” Weaver’s voice broke off her train of thoughts as the cab reached their hotel. They got their bags while Weaver tipped the driver and threw a “Thank you” in Greek with a thick Scottish accent. Petros, the police officer he had mentioned to her back way when he first told her about that trip at the bar, was standing at the hotel’s entrance with his arms open wide for a hearty embrace.

“Weaver!” he exclaimed with a warm welcoming laughter following as well as his arms enclosing the somewhat stiff HH police detective and patting him enthusiastically on the back. Weaver seemed to enjoy his displays of affection as he smiled and patted him once or twice on the back in return. “How are you my man? How’s my legend?” he let out in his characteristic but not very thick Greek accent. Petros seemed younger than Weaver but not by a lot and they clearly had a great repartee, something that made Roni feel at ease. She knew Petros would be trustworthy if Weaver allowed himself to become this affectionate around him. All she ever saw at their everyday lives were people being intimidated by him and the ones who weren’t regretted that very soon, he made sure of it. Seeing him smile amused her.

Petros, who noticed her sweet smile as she was observing them a few steps back, broke off his contact with Weaver and without missing a beat he strode over, took her free hand and gently placed a chivalrous kiss on top of it. “Welcome to Greece….” He paused waiting for her name.

“Roni” she said.

“Roni!” he repeated with enthusiasm. “What a beautiful name! I hope you have a wonderful time here” he said as he stood upright and shook her hand. “Let’s go inside, everything is settled” he continued showing them the way to the lobby and letting Roni pass him by. Weaver got his bag and followed when Petros practically jumped besides him.

“You’re a lucky bastard Weaver” he teased in low voice

“Shut up” Weaver responded dryly but his eyes showed rather entertainment than annoyance by his friend’s tone

“Δώστα όλα!” (*"Go for it!"), he heard from the back as he walked towards the reception, only to respond with an erect middle finger lifted over his shoulder. Petros’ hearty laughter filled the hotel’s entrance and he continued with “I’ll wait at the café. I’ll make it a quickie, don’t worry.”

Weaver clicked his tongue and reached Roni, overhearing the arrangements the receptionist was informing her about. “Excuse me miss” he said, “we didn’t book the master suite, we simply booked two rooms on the same floor”

“Oh but Mr. Petros instructed us to give you the best room we have, it’s all paid for already” she explained.

 _Off course he did. Why do I open my mouth?_ “It’s… it’s allright miss. We’ll take it” he let out as he arranged all the typicalities and she finally gave them their card key. Roni was stunned but she decided to speak only after they got to the elevator and they were on their way up to the suite.

“I thought you couldn’t sleep with another person at the same bed” she let out in a very mild tone, almost uncharacteristic for her. The truth is she simply didn’t want to convey any wrong message and have them be weird to each other for no reason with a misunderstanding right off the bat.

“I can’t” he stated as he mimicked her stance, looking at the elevator door and waiting to reach their room.

Roni shifted a bit uncomfortably. “It’s…umm…we’ll figure out something… I… I can go and see if they have another room or… maybe another bed…” she stammered as the elevator door opened, bringing them directly inside the suite.

They both observed the huge room and the luxurious items –for their standards at least- that were in it upon entrance. A king sized bed caught Weaver’s attention and he spoke first “No need. We’ll manage.” Roni looked at him in disbelief from the side and as soon as he caught it he left his bag on the floor and placed his hands at her sides, sporting his characteristic crooked smile. “The bed is huge, I’m pretty sure we won’t even feel each other. Unless… we want to…” he said and squeezed her love handles over her jean shorts.

She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, one she got without delay. She wrapped her arms around his neck, put her left leg around him and pressed her whole body on his front as they kissed deeper and deeper. Even with his shirt on and her tee, he could feel she wasn’t wearing any bra. His hands slid on her ass and squeezed as he intensified the kiss, making Roni’s subtle moans hard to contain. A few moments later he suddenly broke off the kiss with difficulty as he exhaled and tried to collect his thoughts, with Roni’s eager body on his own making it almost impossible. He finally spoke after a full breath or two “I have to go downstairs for the briefing. It won’t take long.” Roni’s subtle whine wade him lean over and kiss her forehead. “Unpack and when I finish we’ll go for a walk and get lunch, okay babe?” he smiled and smacked her ass hard so he could see the pleasure in her eyes one last time before he left the room.

Roni let him go with difficulty but she decided everything on this trip was worth waiting for. She already knew she would live in a state of perpetual lust these two days: the sea breeze, the sun, alcohol and **_he_** always had that effect on her, let alone in combo. She might as well build up her tension and live her experiences to the max.


	2. Day One: Afternoon

“Roni.”

Weaver’s stern tone was supposed to subdue drastically her over exuberance and yet it didn’t- at least not by much. There she was, walking in front of him and even skipping from time to time, reveling in the scenery, the people, the street delicacies. Nothing wrong with that except his lovely bartender had decided to tease him all day long by wearing a black sleeveless tee with the “Queen” band stamp on and a short, red based tartan skirt _without any underwear._

He constantly caught the subtle glances of men checking out her thighs and waiting for a peak of her ass every time her skirt twirled even a little or she stretched to reach something or basically moving like a human being. And he didn’t like it. _They don’t deserve her._ Plus that skirt was for him and him alone. _“I packed it for my Scottish lad”_ she told him when she got downstairs for them to go have lunch at a nice fish and seafood tavern he knew. It was during that damned lunch she teased him mercilessly by rubbing her feet on his legs at random and revealed she _“had forgotten her underwear”_ while advancing her rubbing on his package as they were eating dessert. He may have caught her leg on time and stopped their upcoming public show but he couldn’t do the same with his mind which birthed dirty thoughts nonstop ever since.

She stretched her arm and caught his, almost dragging him along towards an ice cream parlor.

“I don’t eat ice cream” he stated, slightly resisting her.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Weaver, I’ll drench it in scotch” she said and pulled him forcefully towards it.

“Two caramel and chocolate please” she smiled at the sweet old ice cream man but all she got in response was “Καραμέλα και… σοκολάτα?... Ρε Δημητράκη, τι λέει το κορίτσι? Για έλα λίγο” (*“Caramel and….chocolate?...Psst, Dimitris, what’s the girl saying? Come here for a while” )

He seemed to be calling a twenty something boy from across the street who didn’t quite hear him. Weaver stepped besides her and told the old man “Ναι. καραμέλα και σοκολάτα. Δύο” (* “Yes. Caramel and chocolate. Two” ) He then raised his fingers to indicate the number visually.

“Εντάξει φίλε μου, δύο καραμέλα-σοκολάτα έφτασαν! Κύπελο ή χωνάκι? Σιροπάκι να βάλω?” (* “All right my friend, two vanilla and chocolate coming up! Cup or cone? Shall I pour syrup on them?” )

“Κύπελο. Σιρόπι…..εεεεεμ….σοκολάτα….σκληρό” (* "Cup. Syrup…uuuuuum….chocolate….hard" ) He tried to get his point across hoping they wouldn’t have to call Dimitris from across the street and make this a whole thing. He didn’t welcome attention, even if it was for a silly thing like getting ice cream.

“Αααα θες τη ζεστή. Το’χω φίλε μου, μη σε νοιάζει!” ( * “Aha, you want the warm one. I’ve got it covered my friend, don’t you worry!” ), the old man said cheerfully and got their order in a jiffy. Weaver paid him and thanked him and Roni followed his example in English, smiling.

“I didn’t know you speak Greek” she said, her voice laced with slight surprise and admiration as they walked away slowly side by side, digging in their cups, breaking the frozen syrup on top with their little plastic spoons.

“I don’t, I mean… Not really. I can understand more than I can say though. Petros and I were working on a case together years ago and he taught me” he explained.

“Mmmm….He seems like a nice guy. Fun. Unlike you” she chuckled between spoons while looking at him. He knew she wanted to get a rise out of him but he didn’t oblige. He kept looking ahead, always wearing his black aviator sunglasses regardless of them no longer walking around under the midday hellish hot sun but enjoying a bright yet mild one that suited late afternoons. Roni had worn hers on top of her head long ago, entangling them amongst her beautiful curls like a modern post rock tiara.

“Mmm…” she gulped a spoonful and tugged Weaver’s white shirt sleeve to get his attention. He looked at her and then noticed her pointing across the street at a liquor store. “Your ice-cream needs its scotch” she teased as she licked her spoon suggestively while looking at him straight in the eyes.

Weaver’s mouth corner stood slightly up and he turned around without saying a thing, walking towards the shop. Roni smiled wide and watched him walk away, settling her gaze eventually on his round perky ass that wouldn’t quit even behind his somewhat loose jeans, until it disappeared from sight. She broke off the last remainders of her chocolate from her cup with her little green spoon and as she placed them on her tongue she went over to the nearest public city bin to toss what was no longer of use to her.

A light breeze ruffled her skirt and two by passers whistled behind her. She paid no attention to them, stood with her back turned and gazed at the beautiful scenery that laid in front of her eyes, the waters of the sea glimmering under the sun which made her heart feel at peace.

“Κοπελιά! Ε, κοπελιά! Εσύ με το μίνι! Γιατί δε μας μιλάς καλέ?” ( _* "_ Girl! Hey, you, girl! You, wearing the mini skirt! Why don’t you talk to us, girl?" ) Her stance remained unchanged and even though she had no clue of what was being told to her, she was certain it was catcalling; the tone that carried the words around was unmistaken in every language.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her sunglasses in an attempt to just look as shut off as possible. It wasn’t her lucky day though. Their handle had been caught at her beautiful hair and as she yanked them off her head, her fingers slipped off it and they fell on the ground. Without thinking much about it she began squatting so she’d pick them up as soon as possible but in the process she felt a hand on her waist pressing her close to a man’s body. Her heart rate skyrocketed and her mind managed to calm down only when her hand instinctually grabbed the man’s hand with vigor and touched Weaver’s skull ring.

“Is everything all right, baby?” he said loud enough for the men standing behind them as he kept pressing her on him in a protective manner.

“Yes” she replied as she enjoyed laying on his chest and let her head fall on his shoulder. “My sunglasses are on the ground” she informed him and smiled a sticky sweet smile as she inhaled his subtle perfume mixed with his scent.

Weaver squatted over, grabbed them and gave them to her as he turned around to face the two disturbers. One of them, the louder one –and the most stupid apparently- started laughing and pointing at him “Για δες ρε τον παππού γκόμενα που έβγαλε! Πόσο την πληρώνεις μπάρμπα? Πόσο πάει το μαλλί?” ( _* “_ Look at grandpa and his chick! How much do you pay her old man? How much for the…" ) Before he could take another breath, Weaver’s hand got on his throat and clenched tight, leaving him gasping for air. His friend visibly terrified was running away. Weaver placed the rude man’s agonizing face near his own and stated in a clearly threatening way “Εξαφανίσου” ( _* “_ Get lost” ). He then pushed him off, releasing his grip and leaving the young man coughing. The terror in his eyes guaranteed he’d run away without causing more problems and Weaver was right once again as that would be precisely what followed.

Roni approached him and snaked her hand around his own which was gripping the freshly bought bottle of scotch. They both looked each other in the eyes despite them being filtered by their dark shades. “We need to drink this bad boy” she said as she caressed his knuckles. “Somewhere near the sea” she continued as she was drawing invisible abstract lines with the tip of her middle finger alone on the totality of the skin surface she could reach from there and challenged him with a smirk.

“I know just the place” he simply stated before his free hand captured her chin and his lips her very own. “I can’t trust you behaving within a crowd anyway” he whispered just after he broke off the kiss, clearly turned on. Roni bit her bottom lip and felt her breath becoming heavier. Judging by her current state he was damn right not to trust her because the only thing that stopped her from publicly fucking him on the spot was his voice of reason. And her curiosity for new adventures, by the beach nevertheless.


	3. Day One: Night

The sun might not have been up anymore but Roni’s skin was burning up regardless. She had been itching and yearning for Weaver’s touch throughout their drive which seemed like an eternity long. He had ordered her not to touch herself until they arrived to their destination on top of his refusal to do so and she obliged even if that took all her reserved amounts of self control, a concept which admittedly wasn’t easy for her to grasp.

That was one of the reasons she found walking so hard, the other being her wearing low healed, low cut boots and stepping on beach rocks. When she finally reached Weaver’s chosen spot for them to settle, she wrapped her arms around his waist which made him turn and face her. Her red lips moved idly as she was fixating her lustful gaze on his eyes. “You know your jacket is ruined right?” She was talking about his light green jacket, the one he had tossed in the backseat and ordered her to wear around her waist for the ride.

“I’ll get it dry cleaned” he retorted. “Or maybe I won’t” he continued with darkened eyes and the sound of that made Roni bite her lower lip hard. He could feel her whole body buzzing with anticipation, her chest heaving and his own cock sending him signals of emergency. His mouth watered as he imagined her juices dripping on her legs, sticking on her skirt and his jacket. He decided it was about time for her to make an even bigger mess as he grabbed her and kissed her so hard he almost inhaled her. The more she was melting under his embrace the more he pressed and held her close, swirling his tongue around hers and eliciting sounds of abandonment and surrender from that feisty and gorgeous bartender of his.

Roni lowered her hands and blindly searched for his belt which she unbuckled fast and proceeded to his jean’s buttons with remarkable ease, considering she could barely breathe or concentrate under the constant assault on her senses. She stroked his hard as a rock thick erection over his strained briefs and he instantly groaned in her mouth, breaking their kiss. As she panted and held it tighter, he began unbuttoning his shirt and ordered her to undress herself which was something she was more than willing to do.

They threw their clothes and shoes with wild abandon approximately near the place Weaver had lain down a thin summer mattress for them. He took the initiative and backed up first, sitting on it while never taking his eyes off her luscious body. She approached him slowly, having the sea and the almost-night-sky behind her, making this moment one Weaver would lock in his memory forever for it was living art.

Roni saw his cock twitching several times as she approached and that drove her crazy. She licked her lips and when he let out a breathy “Come here”, she obliged, kneeling in the appropriate position for her to take him inside. “No no”, he continued. “I mean, come here”. He beckoned her with a finger motion as his tongue made a quick lick on air as a preview of what’s to come. She smiled wide and moved forward slowly on top of him, giving him the opportunity to stop her momentarily as she hovered over his chest and ran his hands hungrily all over her skin. She sighed and moaned with each caress and the moment he cupped her breasts and then pinched her hardened nipples was the moment any remaining sliver of self control had abandon her.

She reached to her left and grabbed the whiskey bottle he’d left there, opened it and thrust her pelvis forward, hovering her already wet as fuck pussy over his mouth. “Drink up Weaver” she said and started pouring whiskey down so forcefully, half of it and more run down in trails all over her body, ending up dripping on his eagerly open mouth. The taste of her mixed with alcohol was his personal ambrosia and he clearly couldn’t get enough. He drank and he drank until he decided it was time for the main course. He grabbed her love handles and guided her roughly downwards; where his tongue entered her divine pussy entrance and he began sucking all the juices his goddess had to offer.

It was a good thing Weaver knew all the isolated places in this area because Roni’s screams were not containable and neither of them wanted them to be anyway. Only the rocks that surrounded the secluded beach bore witness to their ecstasy and that was enough. With each wide lick he cleaned up his lover’s folds, with each hardened thrust she provided him with more and more as she practically fucked his tongue and pushed her throbbing clit recklessly over his pretty nose again and again and again and again….

“Fuck…” she let out as she dropped the half empty bottle on the side and her legs started shaking. Weaver without breaking his rhythm lifted his knees and as Roni was flailing she let her back fall behind and her head rest on his knees while he lifted his head up just a bit and held her steady by grabbing her glorious ass. Her legs were getting numb, the spasms intensified and as the electrifying pulses of her orgasm shot all over her spine and ended up like exploding stardust at the back of her eyes, her back arched and she greeted the night with her perky tits and her liberating cry, a true lady wolf mating with her soul mate.

As the side effects of the orgasm subsided, she tried to catch her breath and felt Weaver licking her inner thighs. She could sense his cock hard as ever from her current position and even though her orgasm was spectacular, she was still craving him. “Weaver…” she let out panting… “I need you to fuck me”. As he kept licking and kissing, he passed his tongue through her clit and when that made her jump he replied “In a minute babe”. As for now, he was more than content to inhale her aroma and kneed her thighs with passion.

When the time came, Roni fell on his chest and rubbed herself on him, drawing circles with her nipples and kissing his neck, loving every low hum moan he made under her hands. She kissed his mouth and as she tasted herself on him, she licked his lips the same way he did her fleshy ones a couple of minutes ago. With her right hand she grabbed his cock and backed herself down, fitting his head at her entrance and with an easy gliding push she took him whole inside. Both moaned and rolled their eyes with pleasure. Weaver clenched his butt and felt Roni’s walls spasming already. She began fucking him and getting the right angle with ease knowing that it wouldn’t be long for her second orgasm to arrive. Picking up pace she whispered to him before she sank her teeth on his neck “Come inside me. I want you inside me. Please”

Her words worked like a charm as Weaver grabbed her hair with one hand and squeezed her ass with the other, obeying the imminent tingling signals he was receiving. He thrust his pelvis upwards and let his hot cum fill her, as she wished. “Fuck, Roni!” he shouted as it was his turn to spasm into bliss and she just kept milking him dry in return. As his excitement was gradually subsiding, she fell on his chest and let time even out their breathing. In the meantime she smelled their mixed sent and listened to his heartbeat which brought a silly smile on her face and calmed her soul. Weaver held her back with one hand and the back of her head with the other and laid there, locked into each other until they both felt like it was okay for them to part.

As Roni stood up with difficulty due to her trembling legs she saw the gloriously dirty and sticky aftermath they had on their bodies and she smiled, inviting Weaver for a dip in the sea to clean up. He followed after a grumble or two. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the sea or the ocean or even the pool but he wouldn’t miss the opportunity of having her wet body on him for the world.

After making out for about half an hour and got their lips numb right along with the rest of their bodies, they headed back to their spot. Roni was walking behind him as usual and admiring his back side under the moonlight made her notice something she never had before. _Did he have….a tattoo?? On his ass?! How…how did she not know? How?_

“Weaver!”

“Yeah babe?”

“So you have….a tattoo?”

He had gotten out of the water already so he turned to face her and chuckled. “Don’t sound so surprised girl”

As Roni caught up, she gestured open mouthed for him to turn around. He did so and she saw the tattoo more clearly on his left cheek. “A crowned lizard”

“The lizard King. Mojo Risin, baby”

Roni’s eyes widened with mirth and smacked him playfully at the arm. “I didn’t know you were into Doors!”

“That’s because you never play them at the bar” he teased and chuckled when she smacked him again. Turning around he hugged her by the waist, looked deep in her eyes and started singing in a low voice “ _You know that it would be untrue… You know that I would a liar…If I was to say to you… Girl, we couldn’t get much higher….Come on baby light my fire…Come on baby light my fire….Try to set the night on fire…”_

“You’ve got some decent pipes there detective. I should put you on open mike every Thursday” she smiled and teased him, clearly smitten.

“I don’t sing in front of people” he stated and Roni’s heart was immediately touched. She wasn’t…. she was something more to him than just…a chick… Afraid she’d start blushing and embarrass herself she leaned in for a kiss. When that was over she realized that a night skinny dip might sound cool but the summer night is never that hot so nobody can stay without clothes for long. Chills run though her and they both headed for their spot, looking around for their sloppily tossed items. Weaver got his jeans on and he waited for her to zip her skirt and tie the jacket around so he’d offer her his shirt.

“You’ll get chilly”

“What about you?” she retorted.

“I’ll be fine” he said as he sat on the mattress and waited for her to curl up inside his arms.

“At least have your jacket”

“No, you need it. Now hush, let’s finish this” he said as he grabbed the half empty whiskey bottle she had tossed and gulped a generous portion with her following his example as they passed it over back and forth during their cozy time in each other’s embrace and their pillow talk.

“You know, I once got _this_ close to tattooing a couple of lyrics from “People are strange”” she informed him as she was resting on his chest with her eyes closed. “But my love for Def Leppard won. It could have been a phase I was in, I don’t really remember. I love what I got anyway” she sighed in contentment.

“I’ve licked that tattoo many times so I can’t really complain now, can I?” he said as he was admiring the star filled summer sky and he felt Roni letting out a giggle. “Do you know that I used to have long hair like Morrison when I was young?”

The sound of that made Roni sit a tinsy bit upright and look at him curiously. She observed his features for a while and then let a warm laughter out. “Like, locks and all?”

“Well, not as curly as his, or yours” he smiled and twisted a lock of her hair at his index finger “but same length and almost same color”

Roni tried to imagine him like that and truth be told she just really really dug that description. Weaver was her kind of guy, his style matched hers, so she knew that if she had met him younger she’d most definitely fall for him. They’d probably be a biker couple. But she wouldn’t have the experiences she had now back then and neither would he. His physical appearance had always been a turn on for her anyway. She looked deep in his eyes and run her fingers through his short salt and pepper hair saying “I like my Daddy just the way he is”

Weaver smirked at her brimming with satisfaction and said softly “Good girl”

When the content of their bottle ended and after they had another make out session that nearly numbed their tongues, Roni realized she was getting sleepy. Weaver helped her stand up and walk all the way though the car, laid the front seats of the car back and helped her relax in the passenger’s one. He then went down to the beach to collect their remaining things and took a place besides her as soon as everything was set.

“You can’t drive…” she muttered half asleep when he closed the door shut.

“I won’t. We’ll drive at the hotel in the morning. Sleep now.” He observed her one last time before he was ready to shut his eyes. She looked like a modern angel. With that thought and her form imprinted on it, his mind managed to drift to sleep almost immediately.


	4. Day Two: Morning

The room was slightly turning but what bothered Roni more was the assault of the sunrise she has to endure from the moment it penetrated the car’s windows and jolted her awake till her eyes found heaven inside the suite’s sweet darkness.

Weaver closed the door behind them and returned to his previous position shortly after: holding Roni by the waist and letting her balance her stance and rest her eyes while he lead them both to their destination. The bathroom.

Roni took a deep, deep breath and squinted her sleepy eyes when the lights opened and felt Weaver’s warm body moving away from hers. “What are we doing?”

“We”, he said as he tested the water’s temperature in the shower, “are getting cleaned up.”

“Oh come on Weaver, I’m so tired, I want to sleep.” she whined, not having the strength to even open her eyelids and follow exactly what he was doing. Seconds later she felt his fingers tucking under her T-shirt and lifting it up but she remained still, listening to the soothing running water.

“Roni. Come on baby. I promise you that after we do this, you’ll sleep all you want. Come on.”

After she gave in, leaving a little sigh of exasperation, he managed to pull off her shirt and unhook her bra with ease, a fact that made Roni chuckle. He unzipped her skirt and let it pool over her feet on the floor, untied his jacket from her waist and threw it on the side. She put her arms on his shoulders and kept steady after he squatted down and removed her boots one after the other carefully. Resuming his previous position, he began unfastening his own shirt but the loss of contact over the last few moments didn’t sit well with Roni so he found himself tasting her lips in return, after she basically latched on to him and kissed him as if she was drowning and he’d be the one providing her with the much coveted oxygen she required.

“Roni…” he managed to say in between sucks and kisses as he gently pushed her body off him so he could finish undressing, their lips not following the rest of their bodies. He quickly tossed aside his shirt, his belt, his shoes and his jeans, managing to keep his balance the whole time, even as clumsily as someone would except in this situation. He then stepped into the shower, luring Roni in with his never ending kisses and closed the glass door behind them.

He broke off their kiss and placed her with her back on the water. The mild protesting stopped as soon as she felt his fingers massaging her scalp gently yet steadily. She reveled in his touch and the luxurious aroma the shampoo was letting off. “Weaver” she purred. “I’ll fall asleep right now if you keep this up.” She smiled and fell on his wet embrace, finding solace on his shoulder.

He continued washing her hair with one hand and set her upright with the other. “Roni come on, wash up. The sooner you do this the sooner you’ll get to sleep.” He placed a luffa sponge on her hand, topped with some fruity body wash and placed her hand on her body. Roni sighed and started circling the sponge around, matching the movement he was making on her head eventually. After she was done with the front, she turned around and while she was washing off the shampoo and the traces of salt and sleep off her face, he finished the job doing her back and her legs.

When she turned around, shaking off slightly the excessive water from her squeaky clean and luminous curls, she saw him reading bottle after bottle until he read what he wanted in a small white one. “Here.” he said and extended his arm towards her while he grabbed the second sponge lying around. When the bottle wasn’t retrieved from his hand he turned and looked at her curiously. “Babe… You need to wash….everywhere.” He cast a quick glance between her legs and returned his gaze on her chocolate eyes.

Roni smirked full of mirth. She felt like laughing but this was the sweetest thing she never expected any man, much less “Detective Hard-ass”, doing for her. Hell, even taking into consideration. She took the bottle and starting washing up, looking at Weaver running the foaming sponge all over his body while at it. “Don’t look at me like I’m an alien, girl.” he said without looking at her and she smirked, turning her back to him once again to let the water wash over her body. After she was done, she made room for Weaver to take her place and let the body wash rinse off him and run her hands over his sides, pressing her hard nipples on his back and kissing his shoulders seductively while at it.

“You know…now that we’re all cleaned up…it’s the perfect time…to get dirty again.” she said lasciviously in between her kisses.

Weaver chuckled and informed her he had to go meet Petros for the investigation this morning.

“But it won’t take long…” she continued. “I just need you to check how clean I am with your tongue.”

Weaver let out a hearty laugh and turned around, hugging her tightly. “As much as I love your propositions, I need to go so I can get back early and sleep a bit at noon. And you, Miss “I’m so sleepy I can’t shower”, need to do what you preach. Okay?” He kissed her nose and then placed a slow and soothing kiss on her lips. “Move it.” He smacked her ass after that, urging her to get out.

“Weaver, that’s not really helpful for your case.” she said as she nevertheless walked away slowly, letting him savor the view of her curves.

If it was any other time Weaver would have already been biting the heavenly fruit that was her body, tasting its juices and savoring its flesh. But no matter how much Roni tempted him to leave his self control out the door constantly and live his life on fire, years and years of putting his well-being first let the flames burn enclosed in a solid icy cube. He wouldn’t be all consumed and burned to the ground any day soon and he hoped to get Roni to hold back a bit herself. For his sake. _No…_ _For her sake_.

He wiped his body clean after her and began getting dressed while she laid her naked body on the fresh white sheets, waiting. “Weaver…” she called out teasingly. “I’m not that sleepy anymore…” She ran a finger around her nipple while staring at him, daring him to turn around and look at her. He continued his task seemingly unfazed. After he tucked his white shirt in his jeans and put on his sunglasses he’d left on the nightstand, he swiftly leaned over Roni and placed a hard kiss on her lips, taking her by surprise.

“We’ll spend time together when I get back. I promise. Now sleep.” As swiftly as he learned in, he moved away, taking the necessary things with him and closed the door behind him. Roni fell back on the bed exasperated. She looked around and spotted the chocolate mints the hotel staff had left for them yesterday. She huffled and unwrapped one, putting it on her tongue.

_Well, I guess that’s the only dessert you’ll be getting this morning Roni._

She grunted and pulled the light sheet over her, letting the chocolate melt in her mouth along with her intrusive thoughts until body and mind were feeling sated and she fell into a calm sleep.


End file.
